This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Along with the improving level of our life, wireless signals, e.g., Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), have been widely applied to the various aspects of our life due to their convenience and expeditiousness.
Since a mobile device is powered by a battery, the battery may be drained rapidly by the mobile device operating with high power consumption so that the mobile device will keep on operating for a shorter period of time.
For example, for an access to Wi-Fi, the mobile device is typically configured with a preset number of antennas to transmit and receive data.
If a larger number of antennas are configured for higher Wi-Fi performance, then some antenna resources and power may be wasted in many cases; and the body of a user subject to some electromagnetic radiation from high-power Wi-Fi may be hurt.
If a smaller number of antennas are configured for lower Wi-Fi performance, then data may be refrained from being received and transmitted in some cases.